


caning the beauty with sex toys

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: the cane&the beauty [4]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Begging, Butt Plugs, F/M, Fingering, Kinky sex, Lingerie, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sex Toys, Slightly - Freeform, Sub!belle dom!gold, Vaginal Fingering, cane smut, cane!sex, horny belle, idk - Freeform, mr gold's cane, naughty mr gold, sex with objects, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert gold and his girlfriend spend another lazy Sunday afternoon at his house as it often dose with them things quickly turn rather kinky!</p>
            </blockquote>





	caning the beauty with sex toys

**Author's Note:**

> blushes I wrote a smuty thing  
> anyway here's the requested update,

It was another lazy Sunday afternoon  
at Robert gold's house. 

Robert sat on his living room sofa pretending to read his emails over his cell phone while his girlfriend laid spread across his lap.  
her legs resting in his lap while she laid on her stomach reading a book. she was wearing a simple skirt and top but her enticing legs were covered in black silk stockings tempting him.  
curious, he slowly lifted her skirt finding garters! hiding under the demure little skirt.  
grinning mischievously he pushed  
her skirt up farther.  
revealing black garters attached to  
a black lacy negligé and nothing else! 

he smirk amused.  
so she was playing to,  
grabbing her by her hips he slowly pulled her closer to him while his beauty continued to read  
her little book.  
as he massaged her buttocks belle felt her loving boyfriends fingers drift lower massaging her slowly wetting folds. biting her lip she continued to ignore him.  
pretending to read while his fingers rubbed her cilt arousing her.  
belle involuntarily jerked hips. 

"remove your shirt, my darling."  
he said chuckling. 

belle wiggled out of her shirt  
fully revealing the negligé.  
Robert grinned wickedly, opening  
the end table drawer to retrieved a small bottle of lubrication they kept hidden there. they had many scattered about his house.  
belle laid nearly bare with her ass up in the air the anticipation slowly arousing her farther.  
putting a generous amount of lubrication on his finger.  
he pushed his finger inside her  
anal entrance.  
slowly pushing his digit in and out  
of her.  
belle hummed enjoying the sensation, biting her lip in anticipation  
for what would come next  
she could feel her wetness pooling in between her thighs. 

 

Robert removed a small valet box from his breast pocket.  
in side was a small stainless steel anal plug with a sparkling blue jewel on the end of it.  
Robert gently pushed a lubed finger  
inside her. probing Her anal opening. getting her ready, then he slowly slid the small blue jeweled plug inside her. pulling it out and reinserting  
it in again. fucking her gently with it,  
feeling the smooth cold metal  
enter her belle threw her head back moaning. feeling the plug filling her.

Robert grinned deviously as he elicited another loud moan  
from his beauty.  
belle felt her core begin to throb  
with need. wanting release, 

 

"oh..oh..oh yes! she moaned.  
bucking her hips belle was seized by a intense need to come! she was so wet that she began dripping. 

"Robert, please." she begged. 

after pushing the plug farther inside her he slid his fingers down her silt. teasing her before entering her.  
belle purred feeling so  
pleasurably filled. thrusting her hips  
back and forth.  
she could feel the plug arousingly pressing inside her as she rode his fingers she felt her  
climax quickly approaching. 

"yes, yes! Robert..I'm so close.  
dot stop! please." she begged.  
continuing to move against his fingers as her orgasm  
washed over her. she cried out! 

panting belle collapse down on his lap. her limbs shaking,

"good girl." he said.  
while caressing his beauty's ass, 

spreading her legs wider  
Robert's hand moved down her slick and swollen folds. thrusting a finger inside her. 

"I think you could come again, sweetheart." he said  
removing his finger from her core.  
and moving off the sofa. 

belle moaned in frustration!  
when he had removed his talented  
fingers from inside her. 

"get up, My little wanton beauty."  
he demanded.

belle feebly whined, her limbs feeling weak after her intense orgasm.  
belle stood on her shaking knees facing away from him.  
her hands gripping the top cushions of the sofa. waiting patiently for what was about to come next!  
she shivered when she felt the  
cool metal of his cane moving up her thighs. 

"Robert." she moaned. 

she gasped when she felt his cane pressing against the anal plug. teasing her, slowly sliding the tip of his cane down her silt rubbing the handle ungently down her folds.  
he pressed the handle tip of his cane inside her. belle moaned loudly, frantically moving her hips against his cane in need of more friction. 

"are you enjoying this?  
my sweet heart. like this?  
he whispered in her ear. while  
kissing her neck pushing his cane inside her. 

 

"oh Robert, yes! yes! yes! like that."  
she screamed. 

he chuckled as he watched her frantically moving against his cane. 

"Robert, I..I..need deeper!  
please please, make me come."  
she cried out. 

placing his hand on her back.  
he gently pushed her forward bending her over.  
he pulled the plug out of her anal entrance and pushed it back inside her again. belle screamed!  
as he again fucked her with  
the anal plug.  
the sensation was intoxicating,  
she rocked her hips following  
his movements.  
his hand slowly moved down  
her back cupping her.  
he sild his fingers inside her.  
fingering her until she shattered,  
crying out as she reached climax. 

panting belle continued to grip the cushions of the sofa. 

 

"get on the table, sweetheart."  
he said with a growl. 

belle tentative sat down on top of  
the coffee table feeling the metal plug pressing against her.  
she moaned, enjoying the pleasurable intense sensations  
that the anal plug did to her.  
grabbing her by her ankles  
he spread her legs open to him.  
he smiled lustfully at the sight of her wet pulsing pussy bared completely to him. 

"now, my darling belle. it's my turn."  
he growled. 

belle tilted her head back staring up at the ceiling her heart racing. anticipating what would come next, 

"yes, she moaned.  
"take me my darling heart,  
fuck me! harder! then ever before, 

Robert chuckled  
"my oh darling I intend to."

**Author's Note:**

> I dot usually post this late, but my life has been nothing but drama!! Lately, I think I may have more drama in my life then even rumbelle! lol


End file.
